fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Novaya
The Novaya (originally codenamed Project Dream) is a home console created by Twenty-Second Choice, and the first console they have created since abandoning the A22 Games name. The console has a monochrome (particularly black and dark grey) color scheme, with an emphasis on sharp corners present within the console's UI (the console itself has more rounded edges for practical reasons). History The Novaya was originally created by Twenty-Second Choice as Project Dream, and announced internally at the same time the Dream Collection was announced externally. As the announcements of the games within the Dream Collection continued to build hype, work on the Novaya continued in-house until eventually it was complete and ready to release to the public as the conclusion of the Dream Collection's announcements. Launch The Novaya's original set of launch titles was announced as the Dream Collection. Blood Trance and Winged Nexus: Conflict, two other games developed by Twenty-Second Choice which were originally going to have a multi-platform release were changed to Novaya exclusives to help sell the console to fans of either of the games. Hybrid Co. helped with the announcement of the console, by releasing an updated version of Ella-Metals 3 as an exclusive for the Novaya, and scheduling the release of all their future games on the Novaya, including Stelios Scramble and Ella-Metals Racing. They also worked with Twenty-Second Choice to develop compatibility between Novaya and Hybrid Delta multiplayer, to allow cross-platform multiplayer for the two consoles. Features Novaya ID Novaya ID is an account system which is used for all of the online features of the Novaya. This includes the Novaya Store, achievement tracking (see "Choice Points" below), multiplayer gaming, and all social features of programs downloaded from the Novaya store. Novaya ID's can be linked to VaporSteam accounts, the online accounts used for the Hybrid Delta. Novaya Store The Novaya Store allows the downloading and purchasing of games, programs and downloadable content/expansion packs digitally. Updates can also be downloaded from the Novaya Store for free, but always optionally to ensure those who wish to use older versions of the game have the option to do so (however, online capabilities are disabled for games which have not received the latest update). Updates which are distributed as a free DLC or expansion do not apply this same online restriction to the game. Games sold on the Novaya Store include those released in retail, and also a small amount of Novaya Store-exclusives. These games are usually of a smaller price and scale. Choice Points Choice Points are earned by completing achievements in-game, with different achievements offering a different number of points based on the difficulty. Choice Points can be spent in a sub-section of the Novaya Store called the Choice Store to buy exclusive DLC for games, which are usually only aesthetic changes or new items. The total Choice Points earned by any Novaya ID can be optionally uploaded to an online leaderboard, which also tracks other things such as the most earned achievements for any particular games or most played games. Recommendations for games to buy or achievements to earn on already owned games are also given to users based on the information which has been gathered from them. Controller The controller for the Novaya is based on a combination of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and PlayStation controllers. The buttons on the right side of the controller use the ABXY naming format from the SNES, but with A to the bottom, X to the left, Y to the top and B to the right (as in the layout of an Xbox 360 controller). The buttons have the original colouring from the Super Nintendo controller, but assigned to new letters due to the difference in button location. Games Any page that has Category:Novaya Games on it will be added to this list automatically. category=Novaya Games namespace= order=ascending addeditdate=false Boxart Gallery Misc File:Novayaboxart.png|Boxart Template Category:Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Home Consoles * Novaya